Digimon World Dawn and Dusk: My Fanfiction
by Little Virtuoso Piano Princess
Summary: A re-written version of Digimon World Dawn combined with Digimon World Dusk!
1. Special Training?

**My first Fanfic! I love writing, uh…5% less than the piano…tee hee. Anyway, this story is about Sayo, from the Night Crow and Koh, from Light Fang. This is mostly extracted from the game, but I gave it a few twists and turns. I haven't completed the game yet, of course. You probably know Koh and Sayo. Happy reading and enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Special Training?<strong>

**Sayo's POV**

I walked calmly towards Chief Julia and Chaos Gallantmon.

"Ah, Sayo, there you are," Chief Julia turned around to face me.

"Good afternoon, Chief Julia and Chaos Gallantmon. May I be of assistance?" I bowed deeply.

"Yes, you will. We will be having a training session for all the Normal rank tamers today. Newton, Dorothy, Barone, Ponch and Gutts will be joining us shortly," Chief Julia nodded her head firmly.

"Here we are, Chief Julia!" a voice said.

We turned around to see the remaining five Normal rank tamers arriving.

They saluted to Chief Julia and Chaos Gallantmon and rejoined me.

"Newton, Dorothy, Barone, Ponch, Gutts and Sayo, we have arranged a special training session to train you six for the upcoming Normal rank tournament. We believe that you will do us proud, but still, you must have proper training. Who knows, you all might become Bronze rank tamers one day with proper training," Chief Julia winked.

"You will be leaving in a few moments. Raigo, join us with Zanbamon later. I have called Spike, Sukikiyo and Kakumi to take over for us while we are gone. Once they arrive, you may leave. The training will be held at **Thriller Ruins**, understand? Any questions?" Chaos Gallantmon boomed in a deep voice.

"Yes," we chorused as we saluted and left in a straight line. Chief Julia and Chaos Gallantmon followed behind us.

**Koh's POV**

I still couldn't believe it! Special training! I was going to make Light Fang proud. Chief Glare was still talking to Litton. I guessed that he was telling Litton to do something. Who knows, but that is not important.

"This is going to be great, isn't it?" Coramon, one of my partner Digimons, asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"This is going to be fun! Who knows what kind of Digimons we'll meet at **Login Mountain**!" Kenpa, whom happened to be behind me, said happily.

"But we must be careful," Ophanimon, Chief Glare's NaviDigimon, reminded us.

"We will, Ophanimon! We'll take good care of our partners!" Angemon, another of my partner Digimons, nodded bravely.

"Good to know that! However, it was a hard choice picking the perfect location," Chief Glare had joined us.

"Why?" Cheetah cocked his head.

"That doesn't matter now," Ophanimon said.

"That's too bad. I was hoping to find out the reason. I was hoping we could go to **Limit Valley** so I can find some cool Agumon," Tonpei sighed disappointedly.

"No way, you may fall off a wooden bridge, or the bridge might break. Don't forget about your own safety," Chief Glare warned.

"Yeah," Komachi agreed.

"Get moving," Pulsa reminded as he stepped onto the teleport pad and was teleported to Light Square.

"Yeah," I agreed as I followed suit.

"See you," Kenpa smiled back as she waited for me to be fully teleported.

* * *

><p><strong>Night Crow is going to Thriller Ruins, Light Fang is going to Login Mountain, it's fine like that, but will it be fine when they meet a danger at their respective training locations?<strong>

**P.S.: the name of the places are in bold. Darkmoon City and Sunshine City will be in bold too.**


	2. Battle it Out!

**Chapter Two is here! They battle it out at their respective training locations! However, they are still unaware that in the next chapter, the enemy shall attack! Find out who wins, who loses by reading this chapter, so happy reading, and enjoy! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Battle it Out!<strong>

**Sayo's POV**

"We're all here now," Chief Julia commented as she watched Raigo and Zanbamon arrive.

"As you all know, the objective of this training session is to train you for the upcoming tournament," Chaos Gallantmon began the speech.

"It is not compulsory to win. However, it will be a glory to us, Night Crow, if you can win, but that does not matter. What matters is that you all enjoy yourselves," Chief Julia added.

"You will be divided into groups of three. You may pick your own teammates," Chaos Gallantmon continued.

"Are there any questions so far?" Chief Julia asked.

"Chief Julia, are we fighting against each other?" Barone inquired.

"No. Instead, each team will pick an area around **Thriller Ruins **to train. Raigo will follow the team that goes the furthest to ensure their safety. However, do not go too deep into **Thriller Ruins**, understood?" Chief Julia answered.

"Yes!" we replied.

"Hey, Sayo, what do you say we team up?" Dorothy asked.

"Sure," I smiled.

"But we'll need three," Dorothy reminded.

"Oh yeah…what about Barone?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Dorothy shook her head as she looked behind her. "She's already teamed up with Ponch and Gutts. What a tomboy!"  
>"Then our only choice is-" I was cut off midsentence.<p>

"Me, Newton!" Newton interrupted me.

"Newton!" Dorothy scolded.

"Sorry, sorry!" Newton grumbled.

"They're leaving already," I reported as I watched Barone, Ponch and Gutts set off into the distance.

"Enough quarrelling! Get moving!" Chaos Gallantmon scolded us angrily.

"Sorry, Chaos Gallantmon," we bowed deeply.

"Don't be too harsh on them," Chief Julia nudged Chaos Gallantmon.

"But Light Fang will laugh at us if the tamers of Night Crow cannot even get along with their own teammates!" Chaos Gallantmon protested.

"That is indeed true. But we must not be too harsh either, or it may dampen their spirits," Chief Julia soothed gently.

"Fine," Chaos Gallantmon huffed. "Get along now."  
>"Yes," we nodded our heads as we moved along.<p>

"Look at what you did, Newton!" Dorothy hissed when we were quite far away from Chief Julia and Chaos Gallantmon.

"Stop arguing. It'll only make things worse," Raigo advised.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"She started it!" Newton pointed a finger to Dorothy.

"He started it first! He interrupted Sayo!" Dorothy argued back.

"Stop it! I can't stand it!" I cried.

"That's quite enough, you three," Raigo nodded his head in agreement.

"Sorry, Raigo," Dorothy and Newton muttered.

"Sayo," Raigo tapped my shoulder. "I think it's best you stand in between them. This might prevent more arguments. I will keep an eye on Newton."  
>I nodded my head. I just didn't want to hear more arguments. My head wanted to burst just hearing those two quarrel!<p>

"Newton, don't interrupt anyone else in the future, unless in emergencies, understand?" Raigo asked sternly.

"Yes," Newton shrugged his shoulders.

"Dorothy, can you please don't argue anymore? Just forget about it! Even I have forgiven him," I whispered to Dorothy.

"…" Dorothy looked reluctant. Then, she sighed. "Fine, on your account, I'll forgive Newton this once."  
>"That's more like it," I smiled happily.<p>

"Here should be a fine place," Dorothy commented as we reached a large and spacious area.

"I'll keep guard over there," Raigo said hastily as he walked over to a path on the opposite side.

"I want to battle Sayo!" Newton said, obviously burning with energy.

"Fine, then I will be the referee," Dorothy said. "The battle between Newton and Sayo shall begin…now!"

It was pretty easy. Newton had Kokuwamon. I had MachGaogamon, Lilamon and Lunamon.  
>"Lila Shower!" Lilamon attacked with a shower of sparkly sprinkles.<p>

"Gah!" Newton grimaced as Kokuwamon was flung back immediately. "Kokuwamon! Stand up! You can't lose!"

Kokuwamon slowly forced itself up. Obviously, most of its energy was gone from that powerful attack.

"High Sonic Voice!" MachGaogamon roared loudly at Kokuwamon.

Kokuwamon battled the fierce wind, giving us tough competition.

"Heh, heh," Newton smirked.

"That's not going to stop me," I ended his little 'party'.

"ROAR!" MachGaogamon roared louder.

Kokuwamon was flung to the ground, unable to withstand the attack.

"Kokuwamon! This can't be! I had everything in control!" Newton was shocked.

"The winner is Sayo!" Dorothy announced.

**Koh's POV**

"…and the winner is Koh!" Kenpa announced.

"This can't be! I can't believe I lost to Koh! Everything was in my hands just now, but how could I have lost!" Tonpei cried.

"Cheer up, Tonpei, at least you won't lose your life," I laughed.

"Yeah, you should be grateful about that," Kenpa nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Komachi, how's it going?" I called over to the other group not far from us.

"Not very much progress," Komachi frowned. "Cheetah really is Pulsa's match."

"JumboGamemon can really give Pulsa a headache," I frowned.

"Yeah! JumboGamemon has already defeated Tapirmon and KaratsukiNumemon, but Digitamamon is still standing," Tonpei mused at the epic battle.

"Go Cheetah! Go Pulsa!" we cheered.

"Nightmare Syndrome!" Digitamamon attacked at JumboGamemon.

"Ha! Megatron Hydro Laser!" JumboGamemon shot at Digitamamon.

"Ah!" Digitamamon was too late to dodge or take cover under his hard shell. He was blasted backwards.

"The winner is Cheetah!" Komachi announced.

"Darn it! If Digitamamon was quick enough to dodge or hide, I could've won!" Pulsa grumbled.

"Don't blame it on your Digimon," Tonpei said. "Blame it on yourself. Maybe if you had reminded Digitamamon to dodge or hide or whatever, you could've won and avoided the attack. Your Digimon isn't responsible for your loss."

"Fine!" Pulsa muttered angrily.

"Still, it was quite a battle," I commented.

"Yeah!" Kenpa agreed with me completely.

"Well done, both. We'll have a break now. Since we're so kind, we shall let you explore a bit. Each team will go together. Litton, follow Koh's team. I'll follow Komachi's team," Chief Glare said.

"Yes," Litton bowed deeply.

* * *

><p><strong>And there! Hope you enjoyed reading!<strong>

**Memento: Please hit the review button now.**


	3. A Danger

**And back again, Digimon World Dawn and Dusk: My Fanfiction! Here is Chapter Three! This time, they face the danger! Both Sayo and Koh are left to defend their respective teams…happy reading! (I don't want to spoil the fun)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: A Danger<strong>

**Koh's POV**

"I wonder what we can find at Login Mountain," Tonpei wondered.

"Watch out!" I saw an Armadillomon charging towards us.

"Amemit!" Anubismon immediately blocked the Armadillomon.

"Ah!" we heard another cry from the opposite side of the mountain.

"Oh no!" Litton grimaced. "I think someone's attacking us!"

_Bzzz…_

"Huh? What's that? A mosquito?" Cheetah looked around.

"No," Litton shook her head as she took out a small Digivice-like object with a screen.

The line was fuzzy, but we could make out a girl with pink hair in the picture.

"Anubismon, keep any Digimon that attacks us busy!" Litton commanded.

"Litton!" the girl cried.

"Yeah, what is it now, Akira?" Litton asked.

"You are correct," Akira said.

"Do you have any information, or guesses?" Litton inquired.

"Yes. According to my calculations…" Akira fumbled with a few notes in her hands. "…it is not normal for Digimon to attack humans. Especially if we are tamers."

"Then what could be causing it?" Litton murmured.

"A virus. An evil one, for sure," Akira replied. "So far, from my collected data, I currently cannot trace the mastermind, but I noticed some aftereffects. Dark portals have appeared in every area of the Digital World. It seems that there is an entrance and exit. Inside the portal in the outer areas, it brings you into a digital area, and when you exit the area, you return to the original place. Some portals also lead to other areas. This has also affected **Sunshine City** and **Darkmoon City**. Center Bridge is blocked by these data blocks which prevents access to the opposing city. Certain areas are blocked by these too, occasionally. That's all for now, and watch out for more rampages."

With that, the screen went blank.

"This is worse than I thought," Litton muttered.

Just then, a message appeared on the screen:

**To: Litton**

**From: Chief Glare**

**Litton! Retreat for the moment! Get back to Sunshine City! Use a Gatedisk immediately!**

Litton quickly took out a Gatedisk and we were teleported back to Light Terminal.

**Sayo's POV**

I was so upset. Although I had defeated those Vilemons, our training session was cancelled.

"Cheer up," MachGaogamon cheered me up.

"Yeah!" Lilamon agreed.

"When can I digivolve?" Lunamon steered the topic to a new subject.

"Not very soon," Lilamon answered. "I'm not suitable either. Sayo, you need to degenerate me to Sunflowmon then digivolve back, or according to my calculations, my attack will not be enough to digivolve into Rosemon! When I reach Level 50, which is my maximum aptitude, my attack won't be enough!"

"I understand," I smiled weakly.

"Do you want to send Koh some mail? I got his e-mail from my best friend Rise Greymon, whom happens to be one of Koh's Digimon!" MachGaogamon asked.

"No thanks," I shook my head.

"You have mail," Phascomon, my NaviDigimon, reported.

"Who is it from?" I asked.

"Koh,"Phascomon answered.

"What does he want?" I sighed as I got up on my feet to go to the computer.

"I'm not sure. He says that he wants to meet you," Phascomon said as she accompanied me to my desk.

"Let's see," I clicked his e-mail.

**To: Sayo**

**From: Koh**

**Sayo, I know this sounds surprising but I would like to meet you now. Let's meet at Limit Valley. Reply quickly, I will be waiting near the portal at Limit Valley.**

**-Koh**

"You have got to be kidding me," I muttered as I replied him back.

**To: Koh**

**From: Sayo**

**Koh, no way. We'll be meeting at the tournament tomorrow, there's no need to meet at Limit Valley. I suggest that you go home now.**

**-Sayo**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you.<strong>

**Memento: Hit the review button, please.**


End file.
